Devilman of the dead!
by jboy44
Summary: After finding out Rei was cheating on him with his beast friend Takashi fell into depression. So his parents thought they would take him out to cheer him up little did they know what was about to happen. Demons showed up and in moments Takashi was reborn in hellfire as the half demon warrior form hell Devilman! Now Takashi most battle against Satan and her army of the damned
1. Chapter 1

Takashi was mopping in his room laying on the bed cursing at the world.

Takashi's point of view, so here I am heartbroken. My girlfriend cheated with my former best friend. The two people I cared and trust the most betrayed me and throw me away like fucking trash!"

I growled as I got up and knocked down all the pictures I had of Rei and Hisashi. I growled in rage, I just need to punch something!

So I punched the wall leaving behind a fist shaped imprint.

That is when my dad a grey haired older version of me walked in, still in his business suit. Behind him was my mom I got my hair color form her she always had it down and it was long passed her shoulders and she was in a simple blue dress.

I was tear tears as dad put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you son."

My mom hugged me and I cried. Later on I found myself at a teen club with my parents they wear trying to cheer me up but out of the corner of my eye I could see them doing out date dance I was more embarrassed then anything.

I then grabbed my cub which was full of alcohol I snuck form the bar it's like the guy wasn't watching. As I drank I felt it kick in almost instantly what the hell was in this stuff, it's powerful unnaturally so.

I felt my vision blur for a moment and turned when I heard a scream it looked like someone was turning inside out and grown an horn and its mouth turned sideways I dropped the cup, "WHAT THE WAS IN THAT DRINK?"

I then spotted my parents like was screaming at it, they didn't have anything to drink, so this is really happening.

All around more people turned into monsters, as the bar tender morphed into a monster as wheel that was covered in black fur, had bat like wings for arms, a face on his chest and three on his head.

Zennon then laughed as he said, "I knew busting the alcohol levels of all of this places drinks would make it easier for my demon tropes to get new bodies!" All his mouths laughed

I looked at my hands panicking as I heard that demons! I held my head it was hurting! As a thought form something else crawled its way into my skull it was the name Amon!

I fell to my knees screaming as I felt like someone was crawling into my brain I then saw one demon take a bite out of my dad's neck killing him his blood was everywhere. My mom was crying as I saw my fingers turn black and scaly.

I'm becoming one of them NO NO! I AM TAKASHI NOT AMON! I'M HUMAN! HUMAN!"

The change then kept happening. My cloths ripped my lower body was covered in scales my toes and heel had talons I had a lizard like tail! Demonic wings popped out of my back! My arms form the elbow down were covered in claws my fingers tipped in claws.

My skin turned pale white, as I gained elbow spikes I held my head as it changed my eyes turned pure golden. My hair and ears merged into a scale like helmet with bat like wings taking the place of my ears, horns then grow.

Under my eyes appeared black lines like tear trails red scare like liens appeared on my chest as I stood up screaming as I held my head!

NO NONO! I AM NOT AMON! I AM TAKASHI! I AM HUMAN I AM NOT A DEMON!"

Change to Mrs. Komuro point of view, I just want to cheer my baby up after a bitch and a bastard hurt him! Now monsters just murdered my husband and my baby boy was turning into one of them!

I've lost everything and soon even my life all thanks to a cheating bitch! REI YOU'RE GOING TO HELL! As I cried I notice the demon that was once my son moving closer he grabbed the two demons in front of my and crushed their skulls with his hands.

The other demons then looked at him as my eyes widen. The demon screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you Amon!"

And I smiled form what happened next, the thing that was once my son growled and said, "I'M NOT AMON! MY NAME IS TAKASHI! AND I AM HUMAN!"

The multifaced boss said, "Amon has been taken over by the human! It's a devilman! Like I didn't see it coming! Attack kill the devil man!"

I cried happily my baby was still my baby boy. I smiled as I cried, He was a monster now all thanks to one cheating bitch, but he is still my son.

Point of view change to third person.

The demons charged at Devilman only for him to slash through them with his claws one with two massive horns tried to head-butt him but Devilman grabbed the demon by the horns and with a twist ripped the head off.

He then ripped the head in half and throw the two horns at other demons' head killing them seconds.

One demon that looked like an armored skeleton lowered his head firing the spikes that made up his Mohawk at Mrs. Komuro and devilman quickly dove in and took the hit and screamed.

Nine spikes were sticking through his gut out his back and the blood covered tips were staring his mother in the face.

Devilman just ripped them out and used them as throwing weapons to impale the heads of other demons.

Devilman roared in rage as the holes in his gut began to close, "STAY AWAY FORM MY MOTHER!" a demon that head a second face on its stomach got up the spike in its skull not effecting it.

As it charged Takashi gave his wings a flap going up before retracting the wings and falling down feet first on the demon his feet smashing through it covering the ground in red blood as he laughed, and spread his wings once more.

Devilman then opened his mouth and breath fire upon the rest of them laughing as they burned tears began to fell form devilman's eyes as he held his head!

Zennon walked over to devilman using his claws to rip apart the injured but not dead demons as he said, "USELESS FOOLS!"

He towered over devilman and said, "I won't let you be a thorn in lady Satan's side!" he then too Smash devilman with double axe handle only for devil man to bend back and side was at a humanly impossible angle to avoid it.

He then straightens up and punched Zennon in the chest face knocking him back away from his mom, "THAT'S FOR MY DAD!"

Mrs. Komuro then said "did it just say lady Satan?" Her eyes widen as she watched her son flap his wings taking to the air and land on a beam connected to the club's roof where he sat like some kind of gargoyle.

Zennon flow up to go after devilman only for devilman to roll while side back and Zennon hit his head on the beams.

Devilman then spread his wings to stop his fall as he breathed fire. Setting the massive beast on fire and making him fall over on the club floor.

Devilman then flow down landing on the thing so hard it made all four of his face throw up blood. Devilman then roared as ripped out the eyes of his chest face and jumped off him he then started to eat them, as he saw Zennon screaming in rage as he tried to get up burnt and bloody.

Devilman then charged and shoved his fist down the chest mouth's mouth where Zennon screamed as Devilman pulled his fist back out within it was guts in one sharp motion Takashi ripped the guts out of Zennon!

Zennon's eyes all of them widened as he said, "mistress Satan I'm sorry but I have failed you!"

Mrs. Komuro's eyes widen, "MISTRESSS SATAN!?"

Devilman then reached in to the mouth face nose and used it to rip the body in half all of it right down the middle.

No more demons where around Devilman fell to his knees laughing madly as his skin returned to its normal color and his face to normal as did his arms, his upper body was human again but the scares on his chest running form where his wings pop out remained. His tail then vanished as the laughter became tears.

He held his head and fell to the ground crying.

His mother then ran over and held him, "It's ok, Mommy's here!"

Takashi's point of view.

I'm crying again why because I now have more pain then betrayal! I saw my father being murdered! I slain demons by becoming one of them! I over powered Amon! I took all he had and made it my own to become a monster among monsters!

Not because I want to avenge my dad, not because I want to protect mom, but because I want to take my rage out on the demons! I slaughtered them all while imaging Hisashi and Rei's faces upon them!

I am not human! I am not Amon! I am Takashi! I am the devilman! I am a monster among Monsters! I am the slayer of Satan's horde!"

I am monster!

The next day I was in my completely human form walking to school that's right I'm still going to school! Why because mom's already lost enough! She wants me to still go I'll go.

I growled when I saw them!

Return to third person point of view.

Hisashi walked up to Takashi and tried to say hi but he walked past him and he went to touch Takashi's shoulder "Man what's wrong with.." Before he could Finish Takashi grabbed his arm and twist it making him fall to his knees in pain. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU JACKASSS! YOU THINK YOU!"

Takashi growled, "you think you can secretly date my girlfriend, I'm sorry now ex-girlfriend, and stay my friend? You both betrayed me so YOU ARE BOTH DEAD TO ME!" he then let go of Hasashi's arm kicked him in the face shocking everyone.

Hisashi got up spatting out his knocked out tooth as Takashi grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to a wall, "the old me is dead and gone thanks to you two! I am a new man born again in hellfire! You want to live you both stay away from me!"

Takashi then looked Hisashi in the eye, Hisashi gasped and shivered the look in the eye he didn't see his old best friend, he didn't see a man, what he saw was a demon!

As a wet spot formed in Hasashi's pants Takashi dropped him and said, "you are a man bitch!" he then saw Rei who was about to yell at him and Takashi slapped her so hard she fell over, "IT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU! YOU CHEATING WHORE!"

He then growled and continued walking in as some girl fanned herself and said, "I'm so turned on right now it's not even funny!"

Takashi froze and looked at her he knew she was Saeko captain of the kendo club and he blinked and said, "hello?"

Before he could talk to her Takagi ran up and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!"

Takashi looked her in the eye making her turn pale as he said, "A fucking devil!"

To be continued.


	2. Devilman meets devillady

In the dead of the night Takashi was fighting in the forest by a lake against the demon Jinmen.

Jinmen fired his electric beam at devilman who simple spread his wings and took to the air to avoid it. As he flew avoiding the Beams Takashi heard the heads on Jinmen's shell screaming and begging for death.

Takashi then growled when his eyes saw a face he knew, Morita's devilman's faces quickly trued back to his human one for a moment before changing back while he cried, "YOU BASTARD!"

He then dove down letting one of the beams hit his right shoulder as he got in" HOW DARE YOU!" he then punched the part of his shell that covered his chest cracking it!"

Jinmen slid back and held his stomach, "what's wrong human did I enrage you? Is one of kill trophies someone you cared about? Well good then!"

Takashi then charged in blindly allowing Jinmen to grab his wrist his acid pads burning devilman's wrist not that he mind. Devilman opened his mouth and breathed fire on the turtle making him back away.

Jinmen laughed the demonic turtle laughed, "I know all about you Devilman! The human who took over Amon, name Takashi Komuro!"

On the shell Morita's eyes widen, "Takashi!"

Devilman cried as he charged, and gave a spin kicking Jinmen in the beak as he said, "You know nothing about me!"

Jinmen got up as he said, "I know all you have left is your mother oh how her pretty face would decorate my shell!" Takashi's eyes widen as he let out a roar that sound monstrous even by demon standards.

Devilman then charged and Jinmen ducked into his smell and span at high speed knocking devilman in to the lake.

Jinmen then got out and said, "You when to get drunk to drink away the pain of your best friend and girlfriend doing it behind your back, that is what allowed yourself to be open for possession! But you flipped the script on Amon and took him over!"

The turtle then dove in to the water now showing super speed as he rocketed in the water towards devilman! Who tried to fly but sadly Jinmen grabbed his leg and rocket lower pulling Takashi underwater.

Under the waves devilman was gasping for air as Jinmen laughed, "what's wrong human don't have gills and lungs?" Jinmen then laughed, "the mighty devilman dies by suffocation! How human!"

Takashi growled as his tail stabbed Jinmen in the eye making him scream and let go, moments lady Devilman flow out of the water into the air panting and gasping for air.

Jinmen then rocket out off the water like a missile and hit him in the stomach knocking Devilman to the ground with Jinmen on top of them!

The two were in an impact creator devilman then began to claw at devilman who had his arms crossed over his face, Jinmen's claws ripping off part of his flesh.

Morita's head on the shell then screamed, "TAKASHI! THE ONLY WAY TO KILL HIM IS TO PUNCH AROUND HIS SHELL! THE HEADS OF THE PEOPLE HE HEAD TAKE THE PLACE OF PART OF IT! PUNCH THROW ME AND KILL HIM! PLEASE I'M ALREADY DEAD! LET ME GO! LET ME REST IN PIECE! LET ME HELP YOU ONE LAST TIME!"

Takashi's eyes widen and in a moment his tail watched the crack on Jinmen's chest knocking him off Devilman then stood back up his arms cut and bloody you could see bone in some of the cuts he was In tears, "Morita! Goodbye my friend!"

He then charged at Jinmen, The turtle tried to smash him with a double Axe handle but Devilman spread his wings went up then came down hard on Jinmen's shell knocking the turtle down.

Jinmen was Pinned on his stomach Takashi was standing on people's still rioting yet alive faces as he looked Morita in the eye.

Morita was in tears as he said, "I'm sorry Hisashi and Rei did this to you! Goodbye buddy!"

Takashi cried and laughed insanely as he said, "Goodbye my friend!"

In a moment Takashi kicked throw Morita's face into Jinmen's spine which his toe claws cut making Jinmen scream as he lost the ability to move his body.

Takashi then pulled his leg out his arms hanging limb at his side as the heads all screamed "thank you!"

The Devilman then breathed fire through the whole making fire come out of Jinmen's mouth eyes, and through the mouths eyes noses of all the heads on his shell.

The heads still screaming "thank you devilman!"

Takashi then jumped off as he saw Jinmen's skin burst into flames within moments the demonic fire burned away flesh leaving only a pile of giant dead turtle points and a shell covered in skulls.

Takashi then fell to his knees crying and laughing insanely! "MORITA!"

Devilman then flapped his wings and took off crying his arms still hanging lifelessly at his side.

As he left a woman named Saeko came out to looked at the dead demon, She fanned herself for a moment as flaming hearts appeared around her, "Control your Saeko! Don't' tackle him just because he's the first male devilperson you've met! Or for that matter the only other devilperson!"

Saeko then took on her own devilman form, red skin her cloths burned away replaced by a bikini made of fire she had wings of fire coming from her back and a flaming sword in her right hand, her left hand had a flaming shield. "instead focus the fact that he is a noble fighter with honor, power, and a sexy beast!

Her fire wings became giant hearts as her weapons vanished and she touched her own face. "I think I'm in love!"

Later on with takashi.

He was flying into his home through the kitchen window he was in his half way point his arms healed a little but still with a few deep slashes were bone could be seen in them, made creepier by the fact they were human now.

He then slid into the kitchen quickly as he said, "come on Takashi don't wake mom!" then in a moment his talons touched the floor tiles making a loud clank slash scratching sound, that kind of sound like nails on a chuck board that was also being hit by a hammer!

Takashi then said, "Got dam it!" in a moment his mother ran in dressed in her night gown and looked at her son's arms, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Takashi then said, "I was fighting a demon turtle who was eating people then somehow keeping their heads alive as part of his shell for shits and giggles!

Mrs. Komuro paled and shivered, "That's not right!"

Takashi was in tears, "and he eat Morita his head was right there looking at me begging me to end his pain just like the others! He even called me by name!" in a moment Mrs. Komuro held her son, "I'm sorry!"

Takashi pushed his mother away, "No! I'm the one who's part demon this is my path and I have to walk it alone apparently!" he saw his mom reach for him and he said, "Mom Jinmen threatened you! I didn't want to wake you because I was going to pack up and leave! The demons are going after the one's I love! The best thing I can do for everyone I care about is leave!"

In a moment he jumped back out the window and flow off.

Mrs. Komuro was in tears and ran and grabbed a picture of her husband and held it.

Mrs. Komuro's point of view.

I was crying this isn't how my baby's teenage life is supposed to go! He is supposed to go to school, hang out with his friends get his first job, plan for collage and his future. Finding love!

Yet here he is Alone friendless and pushing everyone away, because he thinks it's the only way to keep them all save!

He should have to run around fighting and killing demons to protect the world! He shouldn't be battling that bitch Satan's army!

He should be having his flesh ripped off by demonic turtles! He should be seeing his friends die! He should be facing dead threats for demons. And worst of all is, he shouldn't be all alone!

I held the picture of my now dead husband tight, like I couldn't hold him anymore, my baby boy is out in a world filled with hidden monsters!

And it's all thanks to Rei! The worst thing to happen to him! Without her cheating Takashi wouldn't have been depressed he wouldn't have cried he won't have want to drink it away! Then he wouldn't have become devilman! We never would have gone to that club! My husband would still be alive and a demon wouldn't be living inside of my baby!

Return to third person point of view.

Meanwhile in the city.

Devilman was crutching on the ledge of a building when he spread his wings and flow making people scream a gargoyle had come to life! As he flew he land on the roof top of another building and signed, "As far as humanity cares I'm just another demon! Why do I even bother trying to protect this sons of bitches?"

He then heard a lady's voice say, "because you are a warrior of honor!" Devilman then turned and tried to hiss. But his eyes widen there was Saeko in her human form only covered by a flaming bikini.

Saeko then took on her devillady form and said, "relax Takashi I'm like you a human who took over a demon."

Takashi's eyes widen he could somehow sense the human soul still within her demonic form showing she was telling the truth, "You're like me? There are others like me? I'm not alone!"

Saeko then got close to him and put a finger to his lip making him turn red as he said, "you were never alone I showed up and watched the tail end of your battle with Jinmen, your human friend still stood by you, and your mother still clearly stands by you."

Saeko then kissed Devilman's nose and said, "But as for other's like us, while I thought I was all there was too, but then you showed up, So I'm guess there are more people who turned the tables on a demon trying to pull a Grand thief me. They are just hiding and I think we should look for them."

She then through her arms around Takashi's neck and said, "But First I think we need to tend to the physical attraction between us don't' you?" Takashi then pinned her to the cement of the roof.

Later on when the sun was rise Mrs. Komuro wake up in her bed room to hear snoring form her living room so she grabbed a baseball bat and was shaking as she went down to see her son in his half way form sleeping on the couch.

She teared up "Takashi!" the devilman then woke up in tiem to see him mom through away the baseball bat and hug him happily, "YOU CAME HOME!"

Takashi rubbed his eyes, "I found out I wasn't alone and they are other's like me! I have back up so I figured I didn't have to stay away from every one I cared about now that I have back up"

Mrs. Komuro then smiled as her eyes widen, "you're not alone that's great! You'll need to bring this new friend over so I can meet him."

Takashi blinked and said, "Mom, last night I didn't meet a devilman I meet a devillady." Mrs. Komuro then blinked when a news report came on.

The news reporter, "Last night multiple people report seeing two monster getting it on, on a roof top of a tower, what is in the water?"

Mrs. Komuro looked to her son who was red and she covered her mouth and gasped, "you got a new girlfriend! You'll have to bring her over! And next time son, show some class." She then shivered, as one of her eyes twitched.

To be continued.


	3. The third devil!

In Takashi's living room Saeko and Mrs. Komuro were sitting talking.

Mrs. Komuro, "so how the hell did you become a devilman?"

Saeko then said, "Well I was after a kendo tournament the club had drinks and while I was walking home this pan pinned me to a wall in an alley at that point the demon came in, in a moment without knowing what happened yet I swung my wooden sword so hard it broke on the man's chest and he fell down barely alive as I took on my new devilman form for the first time. I then flow away when I heard someone coming." She looked nervous and was shaking like Mrs. Komuro wont' approve.

Mrs. Komuro then said, "such will power, if I was in your place I would have torched the pervert to death. I like you! You have restrained."

Saeko blinked in confusion before saying "why thank you!"

At which point Takashi walked in and Mrs. Komuro pulled out a book, "Now care to see his baby pictures!" in a moment Takashi tried to breath fire on the book but it won't burn!

Mrs. Komuro blow on the tip of her finger which had a little burn on it, "First WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIRE BREATHING IN THE HOUSE!? Second I've fire proofed everything! Even this! So you won't' rob me of the joy of showing your girlfriend your baby pictures."

Takashi then saw Saeko grab it and open it up and laughed, "So cute!"

Takashi covered his faces, "No respect for the half demon" Saeko then laughed at a picture he saw.

The next day in school.

On his way to class he gave Saeko a goodbye kiss before leaving and he saw a group picking on Kohta for his size, now Takashi saw Kohta and for a moment he saw a demonic image over him, "Wait he's one of us!"

He then charged and yelled, "GET AWAY FORM HIM JACKASS!" They all then ran away from him and Takashi went to go help Kohta up and he said, "you know you don't have to take that man?"

Before Kohta could speak Takashi's eyes flashes golden and he said, "Relax dude I'm like you."

Kohta's eyes teared up as he hugged him.

Later roof Takashi and Kohta were talking having cut class.

Takashi then said, "And that's my origin story yours?"

Kohta rubbed the back of his head, "I'm kind of shamed of it my origin is to one sentence. I smoked a joint."

Takashi blinked, "Really? One joint and you were reasonless enough for demonic possession? What was in it?"

At that moment the shadow of a winged humanoid demon was over them moving passed them.

Takashi in a moment transformed and flow off, "I have got to follow it!"

When Takashi was down Kohta looked at himself and said, "He is like me and he's going to fight I can't just stand around!" He then grew larger and grow purple fur

Meanwhile in the air Devilman was fighting Siren.

Her white wings on her head her chest and crotch covered by white feathers and fired off her right talon hand at him like a rocket, "Rocket talon!"

As it flew towards him Devilman moved to the right and grabbed out of the air and crushed it in his hands making Siren scream, "Really now? If you still feel pain when it's not connect what is the point of shooting it!"

Devilman then continue to crush it in different ways to hear siren's screams of pain before he crushed it into a dripping with blood poll of flesh Talons and scales which he dropped, letting it fall on to a roof!"

Siren held the bloody numb and charged at him, "FOR AMON!" Devilman then spat a fireball at her neck knocking her down and far back where she crashed landed in the forest outside of town.

Devilman just flow down to here impact creator, "Lady I seen some of Amon's memories he didn't care about you! He just wants to kill Satan! It's why he always chose a human whose heart is pure! He wants a human to control his power so it can be better used for murdering of Satan!"

Siren screamed and charged, "LIES!" Devilman then backed flip over her and grabbed her wings and with two sharp pulls ripped them out of her head Making her scream!

Devilman through the wings away and said, "no truth! I don't lie bitch! Amon hates you lot! He hates you all! And he smiles and cheers as I kill you all!"

In that moment Kaim the bull demon charged in only for something to jump down and smash him into the ground.

The thing was twice the size of the eight-foot-tall devilman it was hunched over its neck head and torso were covered in purple fur, it's face was feline with blue bug like eyes and green antenna. He had big human eyes in his chest. His arms were green scale long and thing with three fingered hands. Its legs were covered pin purple feathers and bird like even having talons for feed.

A long snake like green scaled tail waved back and forth.

The thing kept smashing and bashing on Kaim's head as he said, "leave my friend alone!"

Devilman's eyes widen and said, "Kohta?"

He turned around and said, "yeah!" Takashi then said, "dam just dam!"

In a moment Kaim jumped back at of the whole and moved closer to Siren. And in a moment they touched and in a flash of light were two demon's stood now online one stood.

Kaim's head and neck had been replaced with Siren's body form the waist up the fusion demon then charged at them only for Both demons to avoid it.

Kohta then fired off two big lasers form his chest eyes hitting the fusion in the back making a whole straight through to its gut making it scream in both demon's voices.

Takashi blinked and said, "What the hell did I just see?"

Kohta then said, "Laser vision not my fault it isn't with my head eyes."

Takashi just looked away choosing to say nothing, on the matter. The fusion then charged again and both easily avoid it Takashi even retracted his wings, "This thing is going to bleed out soon now! We just need to wait it out!"

Both siren and Kaim's voice then said, "you can't! not even allowing us to die with honor! Not even Amon was that cruel!"

Kohta then said, "there are no demons her sir. I mean lady, I mean …. This is a pronoun nightmare!"

In moments the thing fell over having died from blood lose. At which point Saeko flow down and said, "So my boyfriend cuts class to go fight demons with… wait another devilman?"

Kohta had a happy expression on his face and he was red and waved, "My names Kohta hi!"

Saeko crossed her arms and looked at him before walking back to Takashi, "what's his story?"

Takashi then said, "What had to have been one hell of a trip"

Saeko then flow fire on him making him roll around to try and put himself out, "stop looking at my ass! That's Takashi's!"

Takashi then blushed and said, "and this is my back up for the worlds end?" he face-palmed, "Great!"

Later that night at home.

Takashi was in his room watching the news.

a news report about Saya Takagi being kidnapped and the kidnappers being trapped in an old warehouse by the cops by the police were unable to go in under threat of the girl being murdered.

Takashi's eyes glow as he hopped out the window and flow off at that moment his mom came in and saw the report and the shadow of devilman flying off in the middle of the night and gasped.

Mrs. Komuro she covered her mouth "those Poor kidnappers! My son's going to send them to hell!" she then ran down stairs to show the turn the news on, on the living room tv, "This is going to be good!"

In the ware house Takagi was tied to a chair blind fold with her mouth gagged all lone in a room when she heard Takashi's voice say, "Relax Takagi you have a monstrous protector on your side!"

Something made her shiver!

Down stares a group of masked men were watching the cops when a body of another main ripped in half at the waist fell form the sealing making them all scream and look up, their gun's lights lighting up a stop on the rafters to reveal a smirking covered in blood devilman!

They all screamed as devilman said, "Didn't your parents ever tell you do evil go to hell!" He then jumped down and land on one of them and punched his skull in with one punch as he stood up they all fired on him the bullet's doing nothing and going right through him.

He was not effect but the gun shots. He breathed fire on them watching them scream as they burned to death, he the then smirked as he started grabbing the corpses and throwing them out a window on to the cop cars outside making the police and news scream in horror

Inside Devilman walked and notice one running for it!

And he walked after him, "you can't out run hell! You are the one who was evil! You're the one who summoned me to send you to hell."

The masked man quickly ran to the room Takagi was in in he tried to point his weapon at her but the weapon was quickly crushed and its barrel bent into a loop as he turned to see Devilman roaring as he grabbed the man heads.

Takagi shivered at the monstrous roar, devilman then walked away with the last kidnapper.

In moments the police charged in to find Takagi and when they untied her and brought her out to rejoin her parents someone screamed and point to the warehouse roof.

All lights were up on it to devilman who was holding the last kidnapper he then through the man down where he hit the ground and became a splattered mess of bones and guts making Takagi turn pale as she jumped into her parents arms.

The police tried to Shoot on it but Devilman just laughed as he spread his wings and flow off saying, "Hell is real humans! You seem to have forgotten that! Don't forget again!"

Takashi then flow off smirking.

Meanwhile at Takashi's house his mom was watching stunned, "My baby is an emo half demon vigilante! And a badass!"

At her house Saeko watched while fanning herself, "why to go darling."

To be continued.


	4. the dead rise!

The following week

Mr. Komuro was teaching her class and everyone was being nice and behaved.

Mr. Komuro's point of view.

Peace in an elementary school Class room, I would, and unlike everyone else I know this is a sign of the world's end. I mean the only reason they are all being have is thanks to my Son's public appearance as devilman!

They like mostly everyone in this town like the rest of the world form what I hear on the news, are being good because they scared of going to hell now! My son re taught humanity to fear of hell!

Kind of most people can only be good under threat of demon. But whatever I then noticed a ring form my phone and took a moment to look at it noticing it was form my son's school. I let it ring it's either them calling to say he beat up another bully, or he ditched!

Asses if only you know the truth about what my baby does!

Return to third person.

Out in the mountain Devilman was in the air fighting an humanoid with white hair and white feather wings for ears with six white feathered wings on her back, she was dressed in golden armor leaving her face out.

She fired off a beam of light only for Saeko to block it with her fire shield, Devilman then fired of his own beam attack form his horns hitting the angel in the stomach!

Devilman smirked and said, "Give it up Satan You can't win!"

Satan held her stomach and let out a low grown that kind of sound like Saeko and said, "You hurt me so good please do it again!"

Devilman then shivered, "I feel so used!" 

Saeko then made two fire swords and charged, "HE'S NOT YOURS BITCH!"

Satan then vanished and reappeared behind her about to fire off another blast of light only for Devilman's foot to hit her face kicking her into the ground below! 

Satan hit the ground hard enough to leave behind a creator and moaned happily! Saeko then appeared behind her and with two flaming slashes she cut the wings leaving Satan flightless!

Satan then moaned happily again making Saeko jump back and yell, "STOP THAT!"

Takashi landed and said, "this bitch is creepy as shit, but she is Satan!"

Satan got up then moved her hands opening up fissures in the ground "Kill me you both might! But I will have the last laugh! I have opened the gates of hell Go ahead and kill me humanity has little chance of surviving!"

In a moment Devilman's fist went through Satan's armored Chest and ripped her heart out, Satan through up blood, and put a hand on his face, "you took my heart that is fine! I was always yours like in all time lines devilman!" Satan then fell over dead as her body turned to ash.

Takashi then bend over and throw up! "Oh I feel so violated!" He then through the heart on the ground.

Saeko then ran to her boyfriend and held him, "It's ok She is gone! The freaky bitch is gone!"

Takashi then stood up and said, "And what did she mean she opened the gates of hell!"

Meanwhile at the highschool Takagi was on a balcony.

Takagi's point of view.

I need air! Ever sense my kidnapping and seeing my kidnapper turned into a street pancake by a real life demon I've been having panic attacks! I panted I need to breath! I need to feel safe!

I don't want to go to hell! I don't want to be kidnapped! I don't want monsters to be real! I want life to go back too normal peaceful with some crime, because people weren't worried about going to hell!

I then a teacher yelling at what looked like a drunk at the gate only for the drunk to pull her close through the gate and bite her neck out I screamed and covered my mouth and gasped.

As the teacher fell over dead form her throat being ripped, others moved in to look and that's when the corpse got up and took a bite out of another!

I screamed and ran inside yelling, "THE END OF DAYS HAS COME! HELL'S ON EARTH! DEAD EATING THE LIVING!"

At that point on the loud speakers an announcement came, "We are getting reports of corpse getting up and eating people that can't be right! WAIT LOOK OUT THE WINDOW IT'S TRUE THE WORLD'S OVER! RUN FOR YOURLIVES!"

Every student in class and teacher then looked out the window and ran out screaming like a riot!

I then turned and saw more corpses walking and I ran screaming in to a room panting and pale, shaking I was tearing up I moved a desks in front of the door so they couldn't get in!

I then noticed I wasn't alone it was the fat kid Kohta who waved at me "hi!"  
return to third person!

Takagi screamed, "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!" Takagi's eyes then widen as his hand turned into a green scaled three fingered claw and said, "simple I'm a devilman! A human who over powered a demon who tried to steal their body like Takashi and Saeko!"

Takagi screamed as she backed away and shivered as his words flashing back to the day Takashi changed and he said what got into him was a devil!

Takagi then let out a loud girly scream that last for a while and could be heard outside the school.

In her elementary school Mrs. Komuro was barricading herself on the roof, "either this will become a safe zone, or my half demon son will air lift me out of here! Either way just got to live!"

She then looked down spotted some kind of demon it looked like it was a horse sized frog with the head of a snake, wings of a dragonfly and butt of a bee IT walked up the walls making Mrs. Komuro fall over and back away and yell "YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I'M WORNING YOU MY SON IS DEVILMAN!"

The thing's tongue then came out and grabbed her and a mouth opened on its stomach and said in a little girl's voice, "that is just what the master wants you for! You are the key to controlling devilman!" the thing then flew off bring her with it!

Mrs. Komuro was hitting the tongue, "YOU PUT ME DOWN YOU DANG DIRTY CHIMERA!" She then screamed her Son's name!

Meanwhile Over the city Takashi and Saeko were flying and he hears his mother's voice screaming and he took off like a rocket, "MOTHER! She's in trouble!"

Saeko then flow behind him.

In a moment Devilman Flow past the air born demon and one of his arm spikes turned into a sword blade and he slashed its tongue off

He then dove down and grabbed his mom and said, "Got you mom!"

Mrs. Komuro was panting and said, "Thanks for the rescue but could have done without the free fall! My life flashed before my eyes! I should have accepted that job teaching on a military base! Would have been safer!"

The demon then charged midair, at devilman with his stinger only for Saeko to breath fire on it making it burn to ash that fell on Devilman and his mother!

Mrs. Komuro then said, "here's an idea how about we land so I'm not about to pee out of fear of free falling."

Takashi then said, "Right mom!" he and Saeko then flow down landing on there highschool's roof.

In a moment Takashi's mom got out of her son's arms and bend over throwing up before whipping her mouth, "what the hell?"

Saeko then said, "I honestly believe we're in more danger together Look around!" around them zombies where marching there way. "this thing may eat people they run into by they are clearly drew to either this location of something within it. Something like us!"

Takashi growled, "they are drawn to devilmen!"

Mrs. Komuro then said, "then I take it my elementary school will be untouched." Her eye then twitched, "Well At least the kids will be ok!"

Saeko then said," us we're not too sure about!"

Takashi then looked over the edge and spotted Rei, and Hisashi as members of the undead and he screamed, "YES!"

then hit her son's head before she shock and held her wrist in pain, "Stupid demon hard skin! Son they just died show some respect for the dead got dam it!"

To be continued.


	5. Schools out for hell!

In the school Kohta was running through the halls ripping apart the undead and once and awhile eating some of the remains.

Behind him Takagi was shaking and pale form the sight, "STOP EATING THEM!"

Kohta then looked back at her as he took a bite out of a zombie's head and with a mouth full of brains said, "you don't like it you can run off on your own and see how long your ass makes it without a half demon!"

Takagi then paled and covered her mouth and said, "Well at least don't talk with your mouth full!" Kohta then said, "I do what I want bitch!"

Meanwhile Running down the stairs form the school roof was Takashi simple slashing the undead to pieces with his claws, behind him was his mom who had a baseball bat!

Behind her Saeko who was breathing fire on the one's behind them!

Mrs. Komuro blinked and said, "As long as I stay between you two I don't even need the baseball bat, now let's find you're not so little friend Kohta and get the hell out of here!"

Takashi then kicked down a door in time to fear a scream coming for a nurse's kicked the door down and spotted Shizuka the nurse throwing things at a zombie, "GET IT AWAY!"

In a moment Takashi's claw went through its head and it dropped dead Shizuka then screamed! "" DEMON! No please I've been good! Don't drag me to hell!" She had her eyes closed and was crying anime style water falls of dears

Mrs. Komuro then yelled, "HAY MY BABY IS A DEVILMAN MEANING HE IS A HUMAN WHO FLIPPED THE SCRIPT ON A DEMON WHO TRIED TO POSSESS HIM!"

Shizuka then opened to see Takashi in his half way state and she blinked, "Ok you bad!"

Saeko then walked up and Shizuka blinked and said, "Wait you two are students! WE HAVE DEMONIC STUDENTS!"

Mrs. Komuro then said "Devilmen! Now either say here and die or come with us we're moving on!"

Shizuka then grabbed a big back, "let me load up!"

Saeko then used her fire sword to slash some zombies heads off as she said, "take your time I can do this all day!"

Takashi growled happily at the sight, "Saeko dear have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Saeko smiled and said," you could do it more!"

Mrs. Komuro then coughed and said, "parent in the room!"

At that moment the wall across form the Nurse office was smashed down and Kohta walked out and said, "I thought I smelled you guys!"

On his back was a shaking Takagi who saw Takashi in his half way point and quickly put it together, "Takashi you where that demon form that night!" She then passed out on Kohta's shoulder.

Kohta then grabbed a zombie and forced it down his throat Making Shizuka scream, "GROSSS! That's nasty!"

Kohta then burped and Saeko held her nose and fanned the air, "No that is nasty!"

Mrs. Komuro fanned the air, "Oh Kohta where you raised in a barn! I mean that is nasty!"

At which point they all heard a scream and walking down the halls was what looked like a demon he had red skin dressed only in ripped school pants he had red wings pointed ears, and a point demonic tail, in fact he looked like a classic demon. 

He had a face Takashi knew he then ran to him "IMAMURA!" the new devilman passed out laughing.

Takashi put a hand on his neck, "He's still alive! He and the demon just aren't mixing right!"

Later on Imamura was waking up on a desk, "I had this wild dream the world was ending I went crazy and a demon jumped in me!" He then saw his red clawed hand.

Takashi then said, "wasn't a dream welcome to the devilman club!" he looked around seeing Takashi's half way state, Kohta's which was just a human sized version of his full on devilman form.

And Saeko in human form with only her fire bikini covering her and he said, "Well that's worth the worlds end!" his eyes were wide!

Takashi then said, "you have five seconds to stop eye banging my girlfriend before I rip out an eye ball I mean it'll grow back but It'll still hurt!" Imamaru then sat up to see they were locked in a room looking at the news on a tv.

Takagi was breathing in to a bag having a small panic attack, Shizuka then said, "How did this happen?"

Saeko then said, "this morning Satan showed up want to end the world so me and Takashi went off to fight her, we won and this was Satan's last action before Takashi finished the pain loving bitch off!"

Takagi's bag then popped as she yelled "SAY WHAT!""

Kohta then said, "you guys killed Satan without?" he was crying and in a corner, "I get it I would have been third wheel!"

Mrs. Komuro's eye twitched, "wait pain loving?"

Shizuka gasped and said, "Satan was a lady!?" she then put a finger to her lip, "Wait is that were the saying hell has no fury like a woman scorned comes from?"

Imamura then jumped up, "ok Takashi you bad!"

Takashi then said, "Lt's not bring that up Santa made that fight way too comfortable and focus on getting the got dam hell out of here! No pun intended!"

Takagi then jumped up yelled, "YOU HAVE WINGS JUST FLY US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She was pale and Takashi then put a finger on her head and made her sit down, "I can't carry all of you Imamura didn't mix right is he probably doesn't have the instinct for flight and needs to learn it. Plus, corpse eater can't fly at all!"

Kohta then said, "hay don't knock it till you try it that taste amazing!"

Shizuka then started jumping up and down giving the boys a nose bleed as Saeko covered Takashi's eyes, "Miss spit it out and stop rubbing your bra size in all our faces!"

Shizuka then reached into her bra and pulled out car keys, "I have the pair set of keys for the bus we can get in there and roll."

In a moment the wall was knocked down by a demon. The demon looked like a giant frog with a horn, scorpion tail and it's mouth opened and a long snake head came out.

Imamaru out of reflex spat a fireball at it making the demon roar in pain as the tongue returned to the mouth burned and in pain.

Kohta then took on his full sized and fired lasers form his chest eyes that blast off it's scorpion tall.

Saeko then charged and slashed off its legs with two fire swords! Takashi then followed through and used his claws to rip it in half right down the middle killing it.

Mrs. Komuro's eyes were widening, "This things use to give you a challenge son?"

Takashi and Saeko took on their full demon forms as Takashi said, "Mom they don't have their leader they are near mindless it's gotten easier without a string puller.

Imamaru was spitting to try and redo that fireball thing, "Come on come out of me again!"

Kohta then said, "dude don't force it!" the zombeis then came in and Kohta fired his lasers again.

Takagi then yelled, "IF YOU HAVE LASERS WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU EATING THEM?" 

Kohta then said, "because that taste good!"

forced to run they took off to see more demons and one white demon with a who was blue and white with a red cross on his chest and tentacle like dreadlocks he then said, "Devilman My name is Saylos leader of this demon army!"

The demon then said, "I come in peace with an offer for you slayer of Satan join me and help me lead my army like only a devilman can, and together we can take over the world and split it right down the middle fifty-fifty!"

Devilman then charged and said, "WHY WOULD A TRUST A DEMON WHO SEND HIS MINIONS TO KIDNAP MY MOTHER!" He tackled Saylos and both fell down through the floor to the ground floor of the school!

The demons then attacked Saeko was easily slashing through them with her demonic fire swords, "this aren't that powerfull!"

Kohta then grabbed a demon and forced it in to his mouth eating it which made him grow a little taller as he burped " but they taste better than the zombies!"

Mrs. Komuro was smashing a demon that looked like an inside out man with one eye with her baseball bat with blood going everywhere, "MY SON'S A DEVILMAN YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A DEMON!"

Shizuka was running a crying as five demons chased her with hearts in their eyes, "Keep them away! Keep them away!"

Imamura then sneezed her way setting the five demons on fire!" Ok now how the hell did I do that?"

Takagi was running around avoid them shooting them with a nail gun! Before logn she ran out of ammo and was pinned with her back to a trophy case she quickly used the gu nto smash the case open and throw all the things inside the case at the demons, "KEEP AWAY!"

All it was doing was slowing them down but then Kohta came and quickly eat the other demons making himself grow taller, "GET IN MY BELLY!"

Takagi was panting and pale, "I NEED A NEW BAG!"

To be continued.


	6. Schools out ofr hell part two!

In the school yard Saylos and Devilman were battling.

Saylos slashed at the air sending off crescent moon shaped energy blades. Devilman breath fire destroying them making them explode in the fire forcing Saylos to cover his eyes.

A moment later Saylos gasped as devilman's claw was now sticking out of his chest. Saylos' hair then moved trying to impale devilman with the points only for Devilman then jump back pulling his arm out of Saylos' chest wound.

Saylos held his chest and took off into the air his hair acting like wings as he charged firing off more of his blades only for devilman to fly around him and tackle Saylos midair and knock him to the ground making a creator below.

Devilman's chest then smashed in the left half of Saylos' face as he said, "Don't mess with devilman!" 

Saylos, "the time of man is over!" his hairs then went to try and strike him again making devilman jump back and land on his talon feet as he said. "I know! But what a kick ass end of the world party they be getting."

Devilman then laughed. As he breathed fire at him and said, "I'll give you this your lasting longer than the others!"

Meanwhile back in the school.

Mrs. Komuro was ducking and avoiding demons as she spotted Imamura and looked to her hands to see the bus keys then a bus out the window and she asked, "Imamura you can fly right? I mean you have wings?" 

Imamura then said, "I don't know how? He then through a fireball at some kind of lizard bug thing and Mrs. Komuro hand him the bus keys and said, "then it's tiem for some tough love!"

In a moment she hit him with the baseball bat sending him out the window.

Outside Imamura was falling for a second before he flapped his wings making himself hover in place and he said, "thanks I guess?" he looked confused as he notices the bus and said, "oh right!"  
he then flew over to the bus but he came in to fast and hit the side of it in a crash landing tending it as he said, "Flight check! Landing skills don't have that!"

he then opened the door and put the keys in and turned it as he saw another group lead by Mr. Shido in the rear view mirror, "the demons most think he is one of them!"

meanwhile back with takashi and Saylos.

Takashi had punched Saylos into a wall and said, "What will it be this time the hair or the energy disk?" the five energy disk came and he jumped up over them and said, "disk! You only have two tricks man!"

Takashi then charged one of his arm spikes morphed into a blade and in one slash he cut of Saylos' left arm.

As the demon screamed his hair charged again and Takashi took to the air avoiding them as he saw them smash the stone below him.

Takashi then gave a devilish grin only a devilman could give, as he breath fire down upon the area setting for to it Saylos and the undead in the area.

The zombies, stumbled around on fire unaffected by the blaze, Takashi then said, "I think I just pulled a stupid!"

In a moment Saylos was in the air as his hair tried to strike devilman again this time a strain hitting and going through his shoulder devilman grabbed he hair and pulled it out.

In a moment Devilman flow down and used the hair as a handle to swing Saylos around smashing him into things over and over as he said, "Dumbass just don't know when to give up!"

Takashi was smashing Saylos into the flaming zombies over and over smashing and killing the undead and injuring and burning the demon, "this is a win win for me."

Saylos was screaming as Takashi group walked out covered in demon blood just in time for Takashi to pull Saylos close by the hair.

Takashi stuck his hands into Saylos' mouth and ripped the head in half making the body drop dead.

Saeko was fanning herself, "So hot!" in a moment the bus pulled out and Imamura opened the door and point to Shido and said, "Takashi man I thought you already killed Satan."

Kohta laughed and said, "we need that." The devilmen then took on their half way forms Kohta's just being a human sized version of his monster form.

Almost every human was looking at them.

Imamura hand off driving to Shizuka as he said, "What we're half demon so what? And in case you didn't notice you're going to want us around to handle the real ones." He then sat down next to Kohta who was behind Takashi and Saeko.

Almost everyone was avoiding sitting next to them.

In a moment Shido walked over to Takashi, "well now Mr. Komuro this explains a lot. Not that, it's a bad thing. I simple explains where you and Saeko were doing while you were missing school."

He then put his hand over his heart and said, "and unlike my students who are shivering in fear at you I know better. As an adult and wise man I see you for what you are a true Gift! Just like your friends. After all I have doubts we could handle demons let along the undead. You and your follows are a true gift sent to keep humanity alive through the worlds end."

Shido had a smile upon his face that even the half demon viewed as creepy, "so first off I would like to thank you for doing such, and second as you are clearly leader of well whatever you all call yourselves I thought…"

Before he could Finish Takashi's eyes glow as he said, "Take two steps back for me!" Shido did so pale he was panicked and asked, "What did I do to offend?" 

Takashi then got up and said, "My demon half he can see every last sin upon your soul! Your sickening! Working with your crime boss father plotting to murder your own younger brother so your father has to choses you as an heir. And what's this you held back Rei so her dad would be too ashamed to continue looking into your father?"

Mr. Shido was pale and shaking and covered in cold sweat, "Now come on now you know of my father what chance did I have?"

Mrs. Komuro then grabbed him by the shirt holding her blood covered bat growling, "YOU! You're the whole reason my baby is a devilman!"

Shido then looked confused so Kohta said, "half demons aren't born there made! By people who thanks to will power or a pure heart over power a demon who tries to possess them."

Mrs. Komuro was growling, "Rei's cheating drove my son to drink, and here's a fun fact demons can only possess humans who have lost the ability to reason like when your drunk!" she held the bad, " she cheated because you held her back!" 

Shido was pale as he said, "And now he is a half demon who can keep us all safe and alive Funny how life works out isn't it?" she was about to Smash Shido's head in with the bat but it was stopped.

Takashi pulled the bat out of his mother's hands with his tail and said, "Mom that won't undo this! And sadly he's right! Without his actions. We won't have made it this far, hell if I didn't become a devilman Satan would still be alive!"

Everyone's eyes widen as they screamed, "SAY WHAT?"

Mrs. Komuro was growling as she let Shido go, "Doesn't mean I have to fucking like it or him!"

Imamura was fanning the air around his nose, "No one here likes him! I mean I can smell his sins it stinks worst then the mold in the powers locker room! I mean dam!" he then pitched his nose closed.

Kohta then said, "I hear it, it sounds like a hailing of thousands of damned souls."

Shido was pale as Takashi Got up and said, "Now look here Shido We don't like! Stay away from us and we don't have to go primeval because while I don't want my mom to dirty her soul with murder, I'm half demon I know where I'm going anyway!"

Shido was pale as he backed away, "ok then fair enough."

Saeko was fanning herself, "Got dam it I love you Takashi!"

Takashi blushed.

Shizuka then said, "guys we have a small problem!" She then pointed to the windows the area of the street was frozen everything encased in ice.

The bus then slid and crashed into an ice covered building everyone was shaking but no one seemed to be hurt.

But the bus was icing over so Takashi smashed through one wall and he was followed out by Imamura, Kohta, and Saeko.

All of the devilmen, took on their full demon forms, minus Imamura who was still stick in his half way point.

In a moment a few giants made of ice showed up.

Devilman then said, "oh great!"

To be continued


	7. Fire of world's end!

The giants made of ice went to step on the bus as everyone ran out of it, screaming, a few students where were not named didn't make it out in time as one could tell form the blood leaking out form the crushed pile of metal.

Imamura breathed fire at one melting its left arm! "Take that!"

Takashi flow up to one and breathed fire on one's head melting it making the body fall over and shatter. "that that!"

Kohta then fired off his chest eye lasers only for it to bounce of the shiny ice and hit Takashi in the back making him roar! Kohta then says "I'm so sorry!"

Takashi just roared as he held out his left hand to stop an ice giant hand form swatting him! "No ice lasers!"

Saeko slashed ne in half with her fire sword right down the middle, "It's not his fault he has no firepower!"

While people where running and being crushed by them Mrs. Komuro was ahead of them when someone pulled her into an alley and she spotted Shido was the one who did it.

She shivered as the creepy held her close, "nightmares for eternality!"

He then pointed to show the frost giants were unable to reach them the ally then thin for them to fit their hands and they didn't seem to have the might, to move the buildings. "We're safe in here dear."

She then pushed him off herself and shivered, "what's with all this dear crap!"

Shido then said, "that's a fine way to thank the hero who just saved your life form being crushed! But if you most know, it's simple you said if yourself. Without me Your son wouldn't be this devilman thing. I made him what he is in away doesn't that make me kind of his father?"

Mrs. Komuro then paled and bend over holding her stomach and throw up, "I will never sleep again!" A moment later her foot meet Shido's Crotch. She then continued to step on him, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A HORRIBLE THING LIKE THAT TO A LADY!"

Meanwhile back with the Battle against the giants of ice. Shizuka was running only to slip and fall, then slide on the frozen ice into an ally way where she spotted Takagi and two girls, "hi what I miss?"

Takagi then said, "hi Shizuka this are Taniuchi and her girlfriend Kawamoto these things can't fight their hands in the alley ways!"

She then got up and looked up to see Takashi breathing fire as he flying around melting them all slowly. "This is going to take away."

Kohta was just jumping around smashing the ice that made up their body parts as his only ranged attack would simply be reflected. "this is taking too long!"

Saeko was slashing with her fire sword, "yes we just don't seem to be able to make a dent in their numbers quickly enough!"

in the air one tried to crush takashi between his hands so he held his hands out to stop the giant ice hands where he breathed fire at the head of the owner making it fall and shatter. "I know!"

Takashi growled in rage and in a moment a walls of fire, explode around him in the air melting a large number of them! And when the fire died down it revealed a giant sized devilman who looked at his hands and said, "How long have I been able to do this shit? "

Devilman then breathed fire on the ground melting everything buildings street the frozen walks who had been come goo upon defrosting and entering a fire, even the ice giants melted away Into water witch was flashing to steam.

In an alley way Shizuka was fanning herself, "It's like a sauna out here!"

Taniuchi and Kawamoto where hugging and crying "NO IT'S AN OVEN!" they shaking in fear. Moments later devilman returned to normal size as his flames where but out by the rain.

Saeko covered herself as her normal flame bikini was more like steam at this moment making Kohta have a nose bleed as he covered the eyes on his head and chest saying, "I'm not looking Takashi! I'm not looking!"

At that moment Mrs. Komuro walked up blood on her shoe, "ok so we lost the bus, my son's got a new power we lost most of the students, and I kicked Shido till he peed blood everywhere for trying to get in my pants! Shit really went from bad to worst fast!"

Takashi then held out his claws and said, "I need to go have a word with Shido!" she walked out looking more monstrous then ever as he said, "oh Shido I hear you tried to get bang my mom!"

the sound of Shido screaming in blood murder and the sounds of a head being ripped off a neck then filled the air.

Taniuchi and Kawamoto held each other and cried more, "Monster among monsters!"

Saeko fanned herself and said, "I know he is just suck a hunk!"

Imamura then said, "While Takashi is mutilating Shido's corpse in rage how about we talk about where the hell were going to go, I mean we may not have to worry about the zombie poodles of this area but it isn't going to stay that way!"

Shizuka then jumped for joy making Imamura stare as she said, "Me and my roommate live close by she's a cop with a gun collection! We can stay there I have the keys safely tucked in my bra!"

Mrs. Komuro then said, " how is there room for anything in there?"

At that moment Devilman walked up covered in blood and holding a skinned skull witch was clearly Shido's " ok what we doing?" 

Takagi was panting in her bag for a moment before she said, "going to Shizuka's house!"

Takashi then said, "Ok I'm keeping the skull!" they all then moved out.

Later on at Shizuka's house

Mrs. Komuro was looking at the tv to see only a news cast that showed demons using the undead and the cut off skinned of humans as puppets to mock them.

Her eye twitched and said, "well isn't that gross as shit!" She then turned it off. "the world is over!"

Kohta who was human sized then ripped open the safe to get at the guns and looked through them, "this roommate of Shizuka has interesting taste and is smart!" He then put together a gun that was missing one part, "Most of this guns are illegal, when together keeping them apart is the loop hole she's abusing!" 

Kohta then eat the gun making his left hand turn into a larger version of the rifle form the elbow down with his hand on the left side of the barrel, "YES! GUN ARM! I WAS RIGHT I EAT IT! IT BECOMES PART OF ME!"

Imamura then walked in and said, "What's with the yelling?"

Kohta held up his arm, "My arm is a gun!" Imamura then said, "ok epic!"

Mrs. Komuro's eye twitched and he said, "Really the world is over and your cheering because you turned your arm into a gun!"

Kohta then eat a second copy of the gun he just eat making the gun part of his arm double in size, "no I'm cheering I've turned my arm into a big ass gun!"

Out on the roof top in full demon form was Saeko and Takashi who were sitting on the roof looking at the undead's carnage.

Saeko then said, "what a way to end the world! Fire death and gore everywhere! It truly is humanities end."

Takashi held her hand, "I know how long can we fight it is the question!" He then looked down to see a girl and her father banging on a door the little girl Alice had a red marking under her right eye and a large white had over her head. "She's one of us."

Saeko then looked as the door open and a homemade spear went into the father's neck making him fall over dead as they slammed on the door making the girl cry which attracted the walkers.

Devilman quickly roared and flow over to the yard the girl was crying in and he said, "Don't' be scared I'm like you!" He then morphed into his half way state "My name's Takashi you are?"

the little girl removed her hat revealing on her head connected to the red skin around her eye was a squid like demon, it had two round mouths filled with teeth two large yellow eyes and three tentacles one at each side and one behind it, " I'm Alice!"

She was crying and Takashi gave her a hug, "I'm sorry this happened! I know the pay I saw my father die too!" the little girl then jumped into devilman's arms! He then looked to See Alice's father with the last of his breath mouthing, "keep my daughter safe!"

Takashi nodded and said, "come on Alice I wish we could bury him but we don't have the time!"

Alice ran over and picked a flower and put it on her dad, "rest in piece daddy!" Takashi then grabbed her and looked the window as he became full on devilman again. " you killed a man before his daughter! For that you most pay!"

he then set fire to the house as the undead broke through the wooden gate in to the yard heading for the house as Takashi Flow back up over to Shizuka's roof with Alice in hand.

In Takahsi's Arms Alice smiled as she heard the people who killed her dad's scream as they broke in to their burning house.

To be continued.


	8. Sun rose on the new hell!

In the house or more precise the bath room Mrs. Komuro was with the other girls washing her hair and shivering, "I can't wash off the Shido germs!"

Taniuchi and Kawamoto where in the tub kissing.

Saeko was just washing herself with a rag the water flashing to steam on her body, "when you're hot your hot!" 

Takagi's eyes twitched as she pulled out an adjustable shower head and hit her with cold water Making Saeko moan as it flashed to steam, "Takashi does it better! But not bad!"

Takagi's face turns red as her eyes widen and she dropped it, "DON'T DO THAT!"

Taniuchi and Kawamoto where fanning themselves. "thank you thank you thank you!"

Mrs. Komuro's eye twitched, "please don't' rephrase my son in such a way around me again Saeko."

Meanwhile inside the house.

Imamura's pants had been replaced by black scales organic armor that looked like pants, "finally in full on devilman form."

Shizuka who was only in a towel then hugged him and said, "you look good in threes" she then giggled clearly drunk by her red face and gave him a kiss on the check with her chest resting on his back.

Imamura passed out with a nose bleed.

Takashi was covering Alice's eyes, "hay child in the room."

Shizuka then turned to see Alice and hiccupped as she asked, "Why is she wearing a squid as a hat?"

Alice then turned around and hugged Takashi's leg while crying and Takashi said, "It's not a hat she's a devilman!"

Shizuka then fell over on the bed on her knees and said, "I'm sorry little devilgirl I didn't know." She then passed out and snored loudly.

Imamura then got up, "I don't care what's going on that was awesome and you know it!" He then jumped up and cracked his own back, "But I think her chest broke something!"

Alice then laughed. And Imamura smiled and petted her head, "See we're nice here!" He then looked ot Shizuka and said, "I would say we have to worry about a demon body snatching her but she's so pure of heart I don't think a demon would be stupid enough to try it on her.

Kohta then walked up saying, "I say everything Takashi man well done!" He then clapped.

Alice held her stomach as it growled. Takashi then took her down stairs, "Come on let's go find you something to eat."

As soon as they got down they spotted Saeko cooking soup in her flame bikini as she spotted Alice, "oh who's news cute little devil!"

Alice hide behind Takashi, "I'm Alice my dad got killed by people who won't let use hide with them then takashi saved me and burned down their safe house."

Saeko's eyes widen as she walked over and hugged Alice, "It's ok Alice We're sorry you went through this!" Alice then hugged her and cried. Saeko held Alice close and said, "Takashi you did a good thing all-around."

Mrs. Komuro then walked down in just a large white shirt and a black thong, her hair was a mess as she said, "heard everything nice job son!"

She then gave Takashi a hug and said, "But next time no fire! Too much of a risk of the corpses setting things on fire while they move around! We got lucky they all died when the house fell down on top of them, Next time just smash the door."

Takashi blinked in confusion, "Ok!" She then walked up the stairs and when she got up there she saw Shizuka a sleep on the bed her hair had turned black, her skin light grey.

Her towel had fallen off to reveal natural scale armor that looked like a bikini, she had a long thing tail tipped in a heart it was pure black, and strangle she also had scale armor on her legs form the knee down that formed what looked like high heel boats.

She also had it on her hands form the elbow down forming claws. Her eye twitch, "Shizuka wake up you turned into a devil woman!"

she then jumped up making her chest giggle and she looked down. She blinked her eyes were pure red with pink heart shaped pupils in the middle. " Oh? Well they didn't shrink so I'm ok with it!" she then passed back out.

Mrs. Komuro's eye twitched. "What is wrong with her?" she then looked out the window to see the streets flood up the angle high in what looked like blood fresh running gushing blood her left eye twitched as she said, "lake of blood forming how lovely!"

She then walked back in and went to find a place to sleep, it was night no use worrying about the new semi blood flood streets at this point, all was quite best use it.

Elsewhere in the city in the now burned ruined remains of the Takagi mansion.

A what looked like a demon stood over the body of Takagi's mother he was crying.

the demon's scale covered skin was purple it looked like it had insect armor. Two arms ending in three finger claws. Its shoulder had blood red spikes. It was human in shake, it's feet where grass hopper like.

It held its head and tried to scream which was hard sense it had no mouth just one eye incased in a massive large featureless helmet. It's red eye was gushing with tears form all around.

A large snake with an ape face said, "So Don Takagi what's it like to lose your humanity Voice, friends and wife all within the space of an hour?"

The one eyed demon now revealed to be Saya Takagi's father charged at the snake only for it to grow bug like wings and fly up.

The newly made devilmaned Souichiro jumped after it to try and claw it but the Snake slivered its body out of his striking range! While it mocked the now mute man, " You can't hit me you think I would transform you into creature able to harm me!"

the demon then said, "I feed of the pain of samurai! You are more samurai than anyone else the pain of lose the pain of knowing your daughter will probably kill you on sight as you can't return to human form or speak, feeds me making me stronger!"

The demon then laughed as Don Takagi fell to the ground crying and holding his head trying to scream but he couldn't thanks to being mouthless the Demon turned into mist vanishing leaving the broken Samurai to cry.

The demon's laugh echoing in the air. Laughing at the man's pains.

Elsewhere

The demons second in command Zennon was sitting on a pile of human skulls as he said, "Bring me devilman! He most die! Avenging lady Satan is all that matters!"

All around him and army of Demons charged out, out to find and kill Devilman of to avenge Satan. There only missing in this world.

Before long the sun rose for the first time on the worlds end. The sun rose in hell.

On the streets heroes well those who couldn't fly where riding in Shizuka's roommate's amphibious vehicle Humvee.

Those with wings where flying around, Kohta was riding on top of it.

Inside Mrs. Komuro was holding a sleeping Alice as she looked out the window to see blood starting to crystalize and travel up the bodies of the dead. "this keeps getting creepier."

Shizuka in her devilman form said, "I know it's beautiful in a twisted way."

Takagi adjust her glasses and remained quite thanks to Imamura going scouting she learned her home was destroyed and her mother dead.

Taniuchi and Kawamoto hugged her, "It's ok where were don't cry! You have people who have your back!" takagi then cried.

looking down at it was Kohta who looked saddened. "poor Takagi!" he then held out his hand ripping off one of the zombies' head and eating it.

To be continued.


	9. Hell Rises!

As the Humvee moved over through a body of water that was mixed with blood Takagi is shiver in year, "so nasty!"

Takashi and Saeko flow lower and said, "we know!"

Kohta was swimming through it as he said, 'How to you think I feel!"

Shizuka then said, "Where did Imamura go?"

Mrs. Komuro rubbed her eyes, "he said he was going scout ahead."

With Imamura.

he was flowing around looking at the city semi blooded fires bubbling up form under the blood. " I know it's apocalypse! But got dam! Why the fire bubbles?"

He then saw the dead's body's being crystalize and being pulled together making massive towers of flesh that still moaned and groaned behind three crystalized blood casing.

Imamura could see the former humans flesh blood and bones all merging and twisting without braking or ending them. "I'm going to be sick!"

He then flew away from it and held his stomach and throw up his throw up was red as blood as he said, "So gross!"

He then heard a growl and looked down to see his throw up land on something what looked like a giant snake with an ape face then flow up using what looked like bug wings "HAY!"

It charged at him so Imamura crossed his arms making a fire shield which blocked it's charge.

The demon then flew back the fur on its ape face burning. The Demon's long slime covered tongue then licked its own face butting out the fire, "HOW DARE YOU THROW UP ON ME AND BURN ME DEVILMAN!"

It then spat slime at Imamura who flow quickly to avoid it, he watched the slime hit one of the flesh towers and watched as it melted through it, "So jacked up!"

Imamura began moving in the air as fast as he could to avoid the acid slime, "So gross!" He then breathed fire at the snake thing making it avoid to the right so Imamura turned his head to move the stream making the Snake flew in a giant circle around him.

in a moment Imamura smirked as he stopped breathing fire and a large flaming sword stabbed the snake through the gut and set its insides on fire!

flames shot form the monsters mouth eyes nose and ears as it burned form the inside out into ash.

Imamura made his flame sword vanish as he said, "I out smarted your ass! I know where you would be so I could stab your ass and then burn you form the inside out!"

in the air he did a stupid little victory dance, "I won!" He then stopped when he saw something sitting on a roof holding crying its hands hiding its face.

It looked like a demon but he could sense a human soul within, "oh a devilman!" He then flew down and said, "Don't' worry man I'm a devilman too."

the devilman then uncovered it's face with just one eye and said, "oh sorry man."

Don Takagi's point of view.

I was crying! A man like me crying! I have to it's the only way I have left to convey emotion. Then I saw this devilman who battled and slayed the demon responsible.

I fell downed bowing as I carved into the roof we stood on thank you. I saw him down and I wrote out, " I am Don Souichiro Takagi!"

I saw the devilman gasp and said, " Man it's me Imamura your daughter's worried sick we saw the burning ruins of the mansion she things you are both dead! Come on let me take you to her!"

I then quickly carved in to the ground NO! I saw him looking stunned as he said, "but why?"

I then point to myself as I cried as I carved into what we stood on, "I cannot speak! I am weak! Let me rejoin my wife…. Let me guy as the man I was…. I don't' want her to see me like this….. please end me!"

I saw him gasp as I cried please noble man friend of my daughter grant me this wish! Release me form this torment let me rest in peace!

I then saw him tear up his tears were blood as he summoned his fire sword I carved into ground thank you and in a moment I closed my eye as I felt a burn and a slash at my neck and all faded away it was over I saw a light I was leaving this world, my last thought, please look after my daughter.

Return to third person point of view.

Imamura stood over Don Takagi's fallen dead headless body as his fire sword vanished and he cried and held his face "WHY!"

He fell to his knees crying holding his face as he cried, "This should be what's happening! It's the end of the world all humans and devilmen should be joining together! To stay alive!"

Meanwhile on a small wooden boat form the now flood island airport a woman named Rika was floating unarmed panting covered in blood her Sat uniform's sleeves ripped off.

She was covered in blood and holding her right side which was bleeding a bit as she panted.

Rika's point of view.

Hell is real! A whole island destroyed! Flood by blood! The dead eating the humans before those were pulled together into those twisted towers of dead flesh.

How did I make it out? I can't even remember! I don't know how I was hurt! I don't know how I found this boat! I don't know how I made it off while everyone else died. I don't even know if I'll make it!

I groaned myside hurts it feels like it's on fire! It hurt like hell! I was in pain it felt like my body was on fire! I opened my eyes to see a red skinned lady dressed in a flaming bikini standing over me with flaming wings.

I closed them again great I made it out of one group of them just to die like this against another one! Fuck you hell!

Return to third person point of view.

Saeko picked up Rika and said, "So your Shizuka's roommate and best friend let's get you someplace safe.

As she flew off she notice the towers of flesh slowly moving together and merging into large lumps of screaming flesh just hills now but they were moving closer and closer together. "it's like they are trying to form a mountain!"

she then flew off back to the group, watching it, "what a sick twist display."

later on they laid Rika in the back of the Humvee

Shizuka was bandaging her and Alice using her demon parts tentacles to hand Shizuka bandages. "is she going to be ok"

Shizuka then put a finger on her chin, "I don't know it looks like a combination bite slash fire burn and acid burn yet it's all clearly one wound!"

she saw Rika struggling to try and move but Shizuka held her down, " Rika is me Shizuka I don't' look like me any more so to prove it I know about that tiem we got try and experiment!"

Taniuchi and Kawamoto fanned themselves and said, "the bright side to the worlds end."

Shizuka held her down, "A demon tried to take me over and like most of this group I to pure of heart for it to take control so I took it over and became a half demon! Now stay calm and rest!"

Rika opened her eyes and looked at Shizuka and said, "I will always remember that night… because it was the moment I realized I was in love with my best friend!" She then put a hand on Shizuka's face before passing out.

Shizuka gasped and blinked, "did she just confess to me?"

Mrs. Komuro looked at her and said, " yes she did? You live with her how did you miss that?"

Shizuka put a finger to her chin, " I don't know."

Kawamoto was crying, "the world is ending and this is the conversation we're having!?"

Taniuchi was holding her and crying, "We're all going to die and be demon food!"

Kohta looked in he was clearly eating a malformed demon skull as he said, "No the demons will be my food!"

He then jumped off and fired on a demon with his new gun arm the weapon shopping a massive fireball killing.

Takashi was ripping a random demon in half, "why so many?"

Saeko was happily slashing on in half, "Who cares as along as we stand together in the field of their corpse my love!" she then jumped to Takashi and kissed him.

Imamura was quite as he breath fire to down a demon's throat killing it the events of the day playing over in his head.

meanwhile out in space the astronauts were watching below as earth was changing it's oceans being stained red slowly, it's land cracking open and changing shape and what looked like a mountain of twisted undead flesh so large it could be seen form space was forming.

one looked away, " the earth is dead!"

To be continued.


	10. Death of the world!

In the air Takashi Saeko, and Imamura were battling Zennon.

Zennon breathed fire form his chest mouth as he flew at them, "die devilmen!"

Saeko formed a fire shield blocking it as Takashi charged and grabbed Zennon's middle head face and ripped it off revealing a featureless blank behind it.

the ripped off face bite Takashi's palm so he crushed it in his hand making blood cover it, "Really?"

Imamura looked down to see Kohta easily killing demons with his new arm gun down below, "well he's handling Your army well."

Zennon's two side faces slide forward forming a replacement middle face with two halves of their own as he said, "YOU WILL DIE HERE!"

He then flow at them only for Imamura to to form a fire sword and slash his chest face as he flow quickly by and said, " Not so long as we have the edge in numbers!"

in moments Takashi took on his giant form and used his fist too smash Zennon in to the streets covered and flooding with blood.

in the Humvee Mrs. Komuro pepped out and looked to the now massive mountain of undead flesh incased in crystal as what looked like trees grow form the undead in its eye sockets she paled and said, "What the fuck is that!"

Takashi's giant was throw back into the air where he flashes shrunk back too normal and spread his wings to stop himself from being sent in to space. "Dam he's strong!"

Zennon then charged forward into the air rocking for Takashi.

Saeko and Imamura smirked as they held out breathed fire at each other making a massive wall of fire in the air witch Zennon charged throw!

Zennon burst form the flames his fur burned his flesh being charred off by the heat as he screamed his body now on fire and missing most of his skin "DIE DEVILMAN!"

Takashi flow sharply to the right avoiding the charge, "You're putting up more a fight then Satan, but then again Satan was a love struck Yandere!"

Imamura then looked to him and said, "Still the creepiest part of this!"

in a moment Kohta fired a fireball form his gun arm at Zennon hitting the demon in the back.

The demon wasn't even phased out of the corner of his eyes he saw the treeth growth brake through the crystalized blood case around the undead flesh mountain, as water gushed form their mouths. " WHAT THE FUCK?"

in a moment Zennon's fist, hit Takashi's face knocking him in to the ground where he saw his mother sitting on the Humvee saying, "Takashi he's not minding anything he is just targeting you use traps got dam it! Or trick him into messing himself up!"

Takashi dug himself out of the creator his landing mad and flow off saying, "Thanks mom!"

Mrs. Komuro then said, " A HURRY UP AND MURDER THIS SON OF A BITCH!"

Takashi flow through a flow towards a building going straight up at the last second making the Zennon crash in to building as he said, "Saeko honey Imamura buddy man! Do that fire wall thing again!"

as the building fell down on Zennon he screamed and burst through it flowing straight up for Devilman right into another fire wall making him scream as now his muscle tissue was being burned off.

Takashi then flow side to side fast to avoid a flurry of flaming Zennon fist he smirked as he said, "you really are all brute force look below Kohta down killed your whole army! And your charred and burned and almost nothing but bones and guts!

in a moment Takashi's left arm spike grow into a sword blade and in a moment he slashed of Zennon's head making it fall to the ground where it smashed in to slime and bones upon impacted.

the body kept trying to punch him as the chest mouth said, "FOR LADY SATAN YOU MOST DIE!"

in a moment Takashi shoved his tail into the mouth and gave a spin making his tail come out holding a massive amount of Zennon's guts as he said, "Scratch the guts part!"

he made his tail drop the guts on the ground where they splattered on the ground.

below in the Humvee Shizuka was covering Alice's eyes saying, "that is nasty!"

At that moment Rika woke up looked at the devilman Shizuka and passed out again with a nose bleed."

as Zennon's dead body hit the ground it made a splash the water and blood levels now being high, Takashi took on his giant form and picked up the Humvee and all inside of it, "what is that giant mass of flesh doing it?"

Saeko looked at it and said, "I think I see the flesh hardening in to rock, it's growing plants superfast and making water! It kind of looks like it's trying to flood the land so it'll be the only land to wash away the old world to wash away humanity."

Imamura looked down as he said, "And I thought that do who asked me to mercy kill him was bad!" he sounded sad like he couldn't bring himself to tell the group it was Saya Takagi's father.

Takagi popped out panting and said, "AIR I NEED AIR!"

Mrs. Komuro then said, " wait the school I taught at was on a hill it might still be unflood and the kids…. We have to save them!"

Imamura then flow closer and said, "How before long that mound of flesh turning into rock will the only place to stand!"

Takashi then said, "and it's not like teachers and kids will get in my hands I mean a giant monster offering to save them, yeah they'll believe that!"

Mrs. Komuro crossed her arms, "Son you may be a super powerful half demon but that doesn't give you the right to be smart ass with me!"

Shizuka then said, "He makes a point and now Rika Taniuchi and Kawamoto are all passed out!"

Alice then popped up saying, "What I just remembered my dad was trying to get me to Shintoko third elementary it's an evacuation point!"

Mrs. Komuro then pet the red demon squid thing on Alice's head and said, "See she gets it! Another reason to get there if everyone was heading there then chance are they already have a devilman acting as guard dog.

Kohta was appeared on Takashi's shoulder panting, "this was a far climb! Why most I be the only devilman who can fight that doesn't have wings!" he then panted before saying, "And what If the adults got drunk and turned demon?"

he then caught his breath, "best case they know what's going on and will let us help, worst case everyone is already dead thanks to demons, middle ground they try to kill us thinking we're demons."

Mrs. Komuro then teared up as she said, "Are we really talking about this like we shouldn't? the lives of children are on the line! Has everyone lost their heart? there humanity already?"

Takashi then growled as she said, "Mom's right we're humans and devilmen not demons! We have to at least try to save the children." He then retracted his wings and walked off, as he said, "Blood that never dries and water feel so gross when mixed like this!"

Kohta then said, "Try having it stuck in your fur! I mean I smell like my gym locker!"

Shizuka then said, "Kohta to much information!"

Takagi then fainted back into the Humvee.

Imamura then said, "yeah besides we all smell it!" they then heard wailing of continued suffering and turned to see it coming from the mountain of flesh.

Saeko then shivered, " IT keeps getting creepier!" she then landed on Takashi's head and said, "I'm getting tired of flying I hope you don't mind me hitching a ride dear."

Takashi smiled, "sure I'll carry you any time dear."

to be continued.


	11. washing away the past!

At the elementary school, Kohta was shooting at demons.

it was a large group of demons all looked like skeletons with wings and odd number of eyes, one hit was all it took to be rid of them.

Takashi was charging through them punching their skulls in, "looks like the demons are at the bottom of the barrel!"

Shizuka span her tail spinning around watching and smashing in the demons around her's skulls, " yes!"

Rika who had her left arm in a sling blinked and said, "I always knew she had an ass to die for!" she then put a pistol and fired on one killing it.

Even Alice was handling them using her smash their skulls in, "where are the teachers and other kids?"

Kawamoto hugged her girlfriend in the Humvee and said, "we don't want to think about that."

Imamura was slashing them in half in the air with Saeko as he said, " yeah that's probably for the best!"

Mrs. Komuro then notice something in the window and said, "I think they are safer then we think!"

Saeko then blinked in confusion as Mrs. Komuro yelled out, " Kids it's me Kmuro-sensei this guys are my son and his friends!"

in a moment the massive horde of demons vanished to everyone's confusion.

Takashi hit his head, "I get it! The kids are in there and someone in there his a devilman who's only power is mass producing demons!"

a human adult male with two heads one human with beards and a glasses and one a red skin long nosed big eared demon head with one eye, then walked out he was in a dirty and slightly burned suit and he adjusted his tight. "you are current!" he spoke through both heads at once.

Takashi half way returned to his half way point and said, "well now nice to meet ….. I'm just going to call you devilman doubleheader."

doubleheader smiled and laughed, "we like it. You must be the leader of this group so come on in! you're a devilman so we trust you."

they then walked in to see the scared children looking at them a view of them where like Alice having demonic traits.

doubleheaders then said, "we're the last adult here! We're the only one who became a devilman and even then the demons would have fun if it wasn't for the numbers my instant demons have. We've barely been holding down the fort and keeping the children safe.

Mrs. Komuro then said, "if I hadn't been bugnapped I would have been here I'm sorry."

double header then said, "it's quite alight we're just glad to finally see other devilmen, a few of the kids became them but they can't fight they are just children."

the demon head then said, "But sadly we still don't have enough fingers to get us up to that mountain fast enough."

the human head then said, " I know the flooding is only up to our ankles right now but it'll be bad really soon."

both heads then said, "We're at a lost on how to save everyone from drowning."

Alice blinked and tapped the two mouths on her demon part and said, "I think this are gills."

Mrs. Komuro then rolled her eyes, "Or we could just send out my son to go steal us a boat to use! And float up to it with the water!"

doubleheaders head looked at each other and face palmed, " why didn't we think of that?"

Mrs. Komuro then smiled, " there's a because women are smart reference here but I won't! Son fly off and get a ship big enough for everyone to get a move on! Take your girlfriend to help you look just get on fast!"

Takashi then full changed back to devilman and jumped out and window and took to the air with Saeko.

Takashi was flying and saying, " I know she's my mom but I'm supposed to be the leader herd!"

Saeko then smiled and said, "Even a king most listen to their mother, besides she has a point!" they then spotted a battle ship in the middle of the city. The flooding was so deep in the lower parts of the city it could now sail even if it was through the shallows.

the two then went to land on it and in a moment a devilman came out, It was covered in a grey exo-skeleton he had a bug like face and eight spider legs coming out of its back, it's hands where three fingered.

he looked at them with his bug like eyes before saying, "Other devilmen Welcome aboard maties to the last ship of the Japanese navy! Captain Despereaux at your service!"

takashi then said," I'm Takashi this is my girlfriend Saeko we need your help you see we found a school full of devilmen and human children and they can't fly so they'll."

Despereaux then said, "We'll let the devilmen on board but the humans are on there on this ship doesn't let them on!"

Takashi growled as he said, "you would let hundreds of children die!?"

Despereaux then said, "if humans can't survive they don't' deserve to make it to the new Eden when the old world is washed away!"

Takashi roared and said, "Hell no!" he then charged at Despereaux only for the devilman to use his spider legs to pole vault over takashi, "challenging me for captain status so be it! Devilman vs devilman combat to the death for the ship and crew!"

Takashi breathed fire at him only for the bug to spit a web at it! The web hit the fireball and made it fall back at Takashi who flow out of the way.

takashi blinked as watch the fireball hit the water and said, "Well that was highly improbable!" Despereaux then fell back down at him his eight spider legs held out like spear heads.

Takashi smirked as he took on his giant form in the middle of the air and grabbed the bug in one hand and said, "I'll crush you if you don't give up! I would rather not kill another devilman!"

in a moment the spider legs burst through the flesh of his hand but Takashi's hand remained closed like he wasn't effect by it.

Despereaux's jaw dropped as he said, "Death is the only way for this battle to end it's the rules crush me! I'm a bug I knew that's how I would die. Congregations new captain Takashi but before you kill me what's your devilman name? so I may know my replacements true name!"

Takashi then said, " Devilman amon!" he then crushed the bug and returned to normal size as a whole crew worth of devilmen came out and bowed to their new captain.

Takashi then smiled as he said, "ok let's get sailing!"

a few hours later the humans and devilmen in the elementary where all on the roof the water around their ankles the children looked scared but a saw a battle ship sailing to them with a small boat to help them all on.

takashi looked at them, "ahoy! Welcome to the sss. Devilman! The last ship of the Japanese navy! Captain Takashi Komuro or devilman amon at your service come on maties let's get a move on!"

everyone there smiled.

within a few hours every was on board the city below now completely flooded. They where below the mountain witch was now harden into pure stone.

a coconut fell form above and Kohta grabbed it and eat it and said, "the flooding should stop soon when we're on top."

Imamura was flying down, "you guys won't believe it it's a massive beach up there with trees fruits and vegies of all kind along with animals and it's even bigger then the mountains like a small contaminate! I would dare to call it a garden of Eden. "

Mrs. Komuro smiled as she looked over the side, "we'll we did it we beat the worlds end."

doubleheader then laughed as he said, " yes to beat the worlds end. With a few humans still alive and well. That proves with each worlds end humanity is getting more and more pure of heart, before long we will be able to beat the Armageddon cycle completely now where is our new leader?"

Kohta said, "With Saeko up on the island."

meanwhile on the island Takashi and Saeko where under a tree holding hands in there half way states.

Takashi laughed, " making it through Armageddon how am I ever going to top this?

Saeko then sat in his lap and kissed him and said, " I can think of away." She then pinned him as he smiled.

to be continued.


	12. a short Epilogue

Five years later.

the human children where growing and helping the devilmen build a village form the island.

the events of worlds end seemed just like a distant memory but it was still on everyone's mind.

the ship was now pulled on to the beach acting like a city for the survivors, as they build a village around it.

on it stood Takashi in devilman form as he closed his eyes entering his mind.

Takashi found himself in his human form in his school talking To Amon who was in a cell door locked class room.

Takashi smiled, "So Amon looks like I did it! I made it to worlds end and some normal humans lived. That is hard to do!"

Amon smirked, "you had help from the start it doesn't count human!"

Takashi growled as he said "Nothing is ever good enough for you Amon!" He then turned around and said, "you know what See you Amon! When the world restarts again good luck with the next human you merge with."

Takashi then woke up and walked into the ship to, into a room where he spotted Saeko a sleep holding his and hers new born son Junior.

Saeko sleeping in human form, holding a sleeping baby that looked human and like a mini version of his father with his mother's hair.

Takashi smiled as his son opened his eyes for a moment to show a golden demonic glow in them, "well we did it!"

Mrs. Komuro then walked over and put a hand on her son's shoulder, "that we did that we did!"

Takashi's point of view.

I beat Satan! Me and my friends made it through worlds end to the new Eden. I am Takashi Komuro devilman Amon!

I smiled at it we rebuild I'm a chief, I know Takagi and Kohta have taken Alice in as there won, I even hear Shizuka and Rika have become a thing.

Family and happiness is happening hope as returned.

I made it thought world end! I smiled as I left my wife and child to sleep. I did it I made it through the end, The dead! The force of hell demons and Satan herself couldn't stop me!

I smiled at it I made it!

the end.


End file.
